


Cacti and Neapolitan Ice Cream

by celebel



Series: Fic Prompting Game [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bad Gift Selections, Domestic Fluff, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebel/pseuds/celebel
Summary: Prompt for some Pitch with domestic fluff, a cactus, and a large tub of ice cream.





	Cacti and Neapolitan Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! :D

"Mitch, I don't think a cactus is an appropriate gift for Shaun and Bec's three year anniversary," Pat said, shaking his head as he set the grocery bags down on the dining table.

"Yeah, like a tub of Neapolitan ice cream is any better." 

"What are you on about?" He turned to face Mitch who was sitting on the floor, a potted cactus beside him. "It's got something for the entire family! Shaun likes vanilla, Bec likes strawberry, and Austin likes-"

"Chocolate," Mitch sighed. "Yeah, I think I know what flavours my family like, Patrick, but the cactus is perfect! It matches Shaun's personality so much."

"Mitch, as much as I like the _jab_ at your brother, I'm not sure he's going to appreciate it all too much. Remember when you got thrown into the pool because you got him a set of knives as a housewarming present because you said they matched his 'edgy' personality?"

"To be fair, they still do use those knives- wait, did you just make a cactus pun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pat said, barely concealing his smile, quickly carrying on before Mitch had an opportunity to say anything more. " _Secondly_ , if you want to get a gift, for an anniversary of all things, you've gotta make sure the gift is appropriate for both people. How does a cactus tie into Bec in any way?"

Mitch went to speak, opening his mouth but then freezing. He slowly closed it and then seemed to be lost in thought for a while before Pat snapped him out of it.

"Exactly. The ice cream is even better because it's even got something for Austin, and if you're really looking to make comments on your brother and his family's personalities, you could say he's perfectly boring and vanilla, Bec is pretty sweet and everyone likes her, and Austin-"

"Austin is a two year old, and which two year old doesn't love chocolate?" Mitch finished with a laugh. He stood and enveloped Pat in a bear hug, swinging him around, the both of them giggling like toddlers. "You're a genius, Pat!"

He set Pat down on the floor, placing their foreheads together and winding their fingers together between them. Mitch leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips to which Pat gave a small, content hum.

"I know I am," he murmured with a smile. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head too much, Patrick."

"I'm not the one in this household who has to worry about their head getting any bigger."

At that, Mitch flounced off with a huff towards the bedroom to go sulk.

Pat only laughed.


End file.
